This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this sub-project was to develop a method for extracting scattering from the individual sub-cellular organelles using 3D refractive index tomogram of an individual cells generated in our laboratory.